Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store information in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
Gated devices may be utilized in memory and other integrated circuitry. Example gated devices are field effect transistors (FETs), gated bipolar junction transistors (gated BJTs) and gated thyristors. The processing utilized for fabrication of gated devices can be complex. Such complexities can be problematic in semiconductor fabrication processes in that they may increase costs, reduce throughput, and create risks of misalignment or other errors. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new methods of fabricating gated devices.